


Burn

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A round in bed.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He buries his scream in his king’s throat, his mouth open wide and panting. The steam of his breath turns Regis’ pale skin a reddish pink, which better shows off the clear beads of sweat that paint his body. Nyx is in just as bad a state, maybe worse—he’s covered in the tracks of trailing fingers and the scattered imprints of blunt teeth, then a plethora of real scars. A part of him still wants to turn the lights off during sex. But he wants to see Regis in all his naked glory. Regis is a handsome man when he’s fully dressed in royal garb and seated n the throne, but he drives Nyx equally as wild when he’s wearing nothing at all. 

He drives into Nyx hard, grinding Nyx’s ruined body down into the mattress. It groans in protest, the headboard slapping the wall with every brutal thrust. It’s fortunate that the king’s chambers take up the entire floor, because otherwise the neighbours would definitely hear their ardour, and Nyx couldn’t bear to be interrupted now. He slides his fingers through the king’s grey hair and down the king’s arched back, even daring to grab Regis’ taut cheeks. They dimple with another thrust, and Nyx grunts as he’s filled up completely. 

It’s exquisite. Lube and precum already drench the sheets. Their sweat glues them together. The bed reeks of musk and _men_, but that’s what Nyx likes. There are the occasional times where Regis is in a wistful mood, and he’ll draw his lover aside with tender kisses and soft caresses, making slow love to Nyx along the lounge. Nyx adores those moments. But he also loves being driven into hard and fast, being well and truly _fucked_. He loves watching Regis come undone and trying to match Regis’ feral kisses. He likes being bitten, scraped, _marked_ by his king. Despite his age, Regis is a virile lover. He’s everything that Nyx desires: every bit worthy of Nyx’s unwavering fealty. He’s disturbingly honoured to serve his king in other ways. 

He’s flattered when Regis comes first, spilling into his body with a deep groan and a final thrust. He loves the slow grind that follows, the gradual rocking of Regis’ hips, the way that Regis still stays fully atop him. Regis takes a moment to catch his breath, then noses at Nyx’s face and captures Nyx in lingering kisses. Regis’ hand fits between them, working down to Nyx’s aching cock. A few strokes are all Nyx needs. The setup itself is intoxicating enough. Nyx has been at his edge all night. He bursts in Regis’ hand and moans deliriously as it’s pumped out. Regis’ touch is expert. Nyx fully surrenders to it. There is no pleasure like the orgasms that his king inspires. 

He doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want to come down. They lie together afterwards, both spent and breathing hard, Regis’ flagging cock still trapped inside his channel. Nyx winces when it pulls out, but he doesn’t let himself complain. He’s served his purpose. Regis rolls to the side, still pressed up against Nyx’s trembling body, still hot to the touch. Nyx allows himself another few blissful moments, and then he rasps, “Shall I go?”

He always does. He doesn’t usually ask. He knows his place, and this isn’t it: he’s lucky for the few moments that he gets. He doesn’t _want_ to stay and get too attached, because he’s already wildly attached, and every sessions makes him more desperate to never leave.

Regis lets out a long sigh. He murmurs, “I always want you to stay, my love. But I understand why you don’t.”

Nyx didn’t know that. He turns his head enough to connect their eyes. The sincerity there is staggering, but he had no doubts of that: he trusts his king implicitly. Everything is genuine. Nyx couldn’t fathom leaving now.

He leans across the tiny gap and brushes his lips over Regis’. When it’s returned, he curls up against Regis’ side, letting their soiled bodies stick together everywhere they can. Regis’ smile reaches his eyes.

Neither of them leave, even to turn out the candles. They lie together, cuddled close, until other dreams come and claim them.


End file.
